In many resin applications, low viscosity and good physical properties after a minimal heat cure are necessary. Frequently, however, those objectives are antithetical. Certain polymer systems that are based on a polyglycidyl ether, such as the vinyl ester resins, have hydroxyl groups along the molecular structure. Those hydroxyl groups cause an appreciable increase in viscosity which requires extensive dilution with a monomer to permit facile fabrication.
It would be desirable to have a procedure for reducing the viscosity of hydroxyl containing polymers while at least retaining the properties of the polymer when cured.